The invention relates to an inplantable cardiac pacemaker having a plurality of inputs for signal reception and switching means connected to the inputs.
With modern cardiac pacemakers a sequence of input signals are processed which occur at separate leads. These signals must be increased in amplitude in accordance with the signal level and if necessary must be filtered or interimly stored. For this, with the conventional cardiac pacemakers, separate input amplifiers are necessary which require a substantial construction volume and this construction volume acts contrary to the required diminshing of the outer dimensions of the implantable cardiac pacemakers. Also, in the integrated embodiment, the area covered on a silicon chip by a plurality of preamplifiers and filters is considerable. In addition, the circuits in the analog embodiment are quite complicated in comparison to digital circuits and a plurality of integrated construction elements are needed which make the additional means needed for each process channel considerable.